Dream To Your Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Izz is banished to Earth and is sad until he finds somebody who changes everything. Five Children and IT fic
1. Chapter 1

Dream To Your Heart

**_A/N I felt like writing this after watching Prince Caspian and the ending gave me an idea for another Five Children and IT fic. It's a sequel to Can We Be Friends. Izz has been banished and is trying to find a home on Earth but he is hurting until he finds somebody new....._**

**Prologue**

_Izzard J Nassicus or Izz as he liked to be called was standing in front of the Magical Council and the leaders of the Psammead community. They seemed angry. _

_"Izzard you must leave our community forever." one of them said._

_The Psammead was awestruck but scared._

_"Banishement is harsh, don't you think?" he askecd_

_"__It isn't for you. You brought Chrisa to us and that's what started the chaos. Bring her forward." the leader of the Magical Council told him as Chrisa was brought forward._

_"W-What're you going to do to her?" Izz asked them scared._

_Magic then surrounded her as her soft grey fur and Psammead features vanished and she was a human again._

_"She's going back to her world but her mempries of you will be erased. As of your son Dreamaz, he is being put in a home." the Magical Council told him. He growled angrily as he saw Chrisa vanish._

_"Now it's your turn." the leader told Izz as magic surrounded him and he vanished......._

_"I am glad he's left. Now things can go back to normal." the leader told them......_


	2. Starting Over

Dream To Your Heart

Chapter One

Izzard J Nassicus was crying. Everything in his world was gone. He'd been banished from the Psammead community and Chrisa was gone.

He felt alone right now. He needed a friend.

He was also tired and fell asleep.

But his bat like ears picked up a sad sound. His eyes opened and he gasped in shock.

A girl was staring at him with red rims around her eyes.

She looked so much like Chrisa.

"You're the creature my Mom talks about in the stories she tells me." she said as Izz climbed onto her shoulders.

"Who're you and how do you know about me? We've never met.

Why were you crying?

Are you alone too?" she replied.

Izz nodded as he began to explain what happened.

"That's sad Izz. The other kids don't like me because I'm like my Aunt Chrisa." she told him.

Suddenly the rain began to fall and she saw Izz tense up.

"You hate the rain, don't you?" she asked him.

"Not really. It just makes me ill." he told her as they went into her house.

Elissa had a strange feeling that something magical had returned in her life. She thought it was Chrisa but she'd no clue what had happened.

As they came into the house, the girl smiled seeing her Uncle Horace there.

Izz gasped seeing him. He still remembered when Horace was a child and had nearly tried to dissect him.

"Izz you okay?" she whispered to the Psammead.

"Yes child it's your uncle but I'll tell you later, okay?" he replied to her. Horace was a little nervous because he'd seen his niece's new friend.

Izz felt calmer when they went into her room. It felt warm and peaceful with blue walls like the sky. Books lined the walls along with music and photographs.

"My name's Elena. My Mom always hoped you'd come back.

But why after all this time?

Didn't they want you to stay?" she told him but he was asleep. She understood as she changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed after dinner.

She rested his head on her pillow.

"Goodnight Izz." she whispered kissing him on the furry fore head...

Elissa smiled going into her daughters room and finding Elena with her arms around Izz...........


	3. Letting It Out

Dream To Your Heart

It was late in the morning when Izz woke but he didn't find Elena beside him. He then heard the door open.

"Hello Izzard." a voice said as he turned sround seeing Elissa there.

"You knew I was here, didn't you?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply. "Yes I did but the weird thing is Chrisa came back human and doesn't seem to remember you.

What's going on?" Elissa told him.

He sighed sadly.

"The Magical Council did this. They banished me and transformed Chrisa back into a human and put Dreamaz in a home.

Maybe I should start over with Elena. Maybe it would be easier." he explained.

Horace was a little angry but sad for the Psammead. He knew he'd been lonely spending most of his life in his uncle's green house.

"Yes that would be wonderful Izzard. Elena needs somebody who'll care like you did for Chrisa." Elissa told him.

But the Magical Council had heard that but didn't really care. As long as Izz didn't set foot in the community, it wasn't their problem.

Elena returned home later from school and went into her room.

Izz was sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" he said softly as she sat on the bed beside him.

"It's nothing Izz." she said sadly.

She then felt him hug her. It made her feel warm inside like when her Mom hugged her.

"T-Thanks Izz. You care about me, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes I do. Your Aunt was like you. I know you have sight problems like her.

We are alike.

I will never leave you." he told her as he felt the full brunt of her sadness.

In a way it reminded him of Chrisa when they'd met.

"_If I had my magic back, I would break what those Magical Council jerks did to you."_ he thought sadly wiping away a tear.

Elena saw that and wondered what was wrong.

But he wouldn't say.

She saw a sad look in his eyes as she left her room for dinner.

Elissa watched as Elena went upstairs with a plate of food. Izz was on the floor and looked like he was hurt.

"I-I'm fine. Please Chrisa." he murmured as Elena helped him onto the bed.

His furry head ached as he lay down but she saw golden dust burst from his mouth.

"It's okay Elena. It must've been some old Wish Dust that will never get used again." he said softly.

"Wish Dust?

Do you have magic like my Mom told me?" she asked him.

"It's a long story." he said beginning......


	4. Deciding To Move

Dream To Your Heart

"

That's not fair what the Magical Council did on you. But it's okay. Maybe one day she'll remember." Elena told him as they lay on the bed.

"I-I don't know. I went into the kitchen last night and she saw me.

She wanted to but couldn't remember. My heart hurt badly after that." Izz told her.

"Is.... that why you were crying last night and why you called me by my aunt's name?" she asked.

He nodded.

Elena then saw more golden dust emerge from him as he fell off the bed but she caught him.

His grey fur had turned pale and he felt weak.

"Don't worry I'll get my Mom.

Maybe she can help." Elena told him finding her mother outside.....

"What's wrong honey?" Elissa asked her.

"It's Izz. Something's wrong with him and I don't know what." Elena told her.

Horace gasped seeing Izz so weak and pale like that. He'd only been like this once in the basement where he used to play mad scientist.

"I have an idea that might work. He needs to get home." he said.

"But he can't! The Magical Council banished him." Elena said to him.

"I meant his old home in my father's house, the beach in the green house. Maybe going back there will help him which means we'd have to move." he answered.

"We need a new place to live so your Uncle Albert's house would be perfect. We'll leave in a couple of days." Elissa told them.

Elena seemed happy as she went back to her room but Izz wasn't a little.

They were in bed.

"Why don't you want to go back there? Don't you want to get better? I don't understand." she said to the Psammead who was curled up beside her in the blanket.

"Because I was.... alone on that beach for so many years and Horace's Dad never allowed people to go near the greenhouse.

But my other friends have gone and I don't think they'll ever come back." he told her sadly.

"Maybe one day they'll come back." Elena said softly yawning as they fell asleep......


End file.
